This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Computer programs, and in particular computer games (which will hereinafter be used as a non-limitative example), have long been stored on so called cartridges for ease of use, other advantages being instant access to the software and the robustness of the package. Such cartridges typically comprise an interface for interaction with a console, a ROM that stores the software application, and a further memory, preferably non-volatile, for storing game parameters.
However, software on these cartridges is almost as vulnerable to copying as ‘normal’ software. Naturally, software providers have come up with defences against copying, such as the use of dedicated interfaces and chipsets, and encryption of the software application. Unfortunately, hackers have been able to crack the prior art defences and practically all current programs may be found on the Internet, e.g. on sites dedicated to hacking.
European patent application EP 07300965 teaches a system for protection of pre-recorded media. The media is associated with a secure processor that stores information and software that a player needs in order to fully access the content. Whenever the player needs this information or the result of the software, it contacts the secure processor and waits for the response. A disadvantage with this solution is that players that are not adapted to interact with the secure processor are unable to use the content.
It can therefore be appreciated that there is a need for a solution that improves copy protection of software on cartridges, preferably enabling the continued use of existing consoles. This invention provides such a solution.